1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to keypad assemblies and, particularly, to a metallic and light-transmissive keypad assembly and a method for making the keypad assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices with keypads having metallic appearance and are still light-transmissive become increasingly attractive. The keypad assembly can be formed by the following method. A metallic body is punched to form a plurality of small, hollow, and slotted protrusions on the exterior surface. Each slot has a shape such as a numeral or character. The slots are filled with molten transparent resin to form the key panel of the keypad assembly. However, the main body should not be too thin and the slots should not be too narrow. Otherwise, it may be difficult to fill the slots. This restricts the design of the slots.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.